In recent years, a parallax image conversion apparatus which receives and decodes a transmitted and coded two-dimensional image signal, and then converts the decoded two-dimensional image signal to a multiple viewpoint image has been proposed.
Furthermore, it is conducted to superpose an OSD (On Screen Display), which is a setting screen for a menu or the like, on a two-dimensional image having no depth information.
However, it has not been studied sufficiently how the OSD should be displayed in a display apparatus which needs depth information when displaying an image by using a two-dimensional image signal, such as, for example, an autostereoscopic image display apparatus (a stereoscopic image display apparatus without glasses).